1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the application of permanent pigment to the skin of a person and, more particularly, to devices for applying permanent pigment with a tattoo needle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Permanent pigment can be applied to the skin of a person using an applicator device and a needle with a pigment supply to provide a permanent coloration, commonly referred to as a tattoo. The applicator device generally includes a body containing a drive mechanism to which the needle is coupled. The drive mechanism can be a motor or other electromagnetic device. The needle includes a sharp pointed end and is moved along its longitudinal axis in a reciprocating motion by the drive mechanism so as to superficially puncture the skin and deposit the pigment, which is then retained permanently under the skin. Thus, the tattoo procedure exposes the needle to the tissues and blood supply of the person's body.
The needle typically is detachably coupled to the drive mechanism by a needle coupling rod that is, in turn, fixed to the drive mechanism. The coupling rod typically has a threaded end with an axial opening that receives the head of the needle. A fastening nut is tightened down over the needle and coupling rod to clamp the needle to the rod. Although the needle can be discarded after each use, usually the coupling rod is securely attached to the drive mechanism and is not accessible without virtually complete disassembly of the applicator device. It is possible for the coupling rod to come into contact with fluids and contaminants, including tissues and blood supply of different persons, as the applicator device is used on different persons. Because it cannot be readily detached from the drive mechanism, the coupling rod cannot be cleaned using acceptable sanitizing procedures, such as autoclaving. As a result, the coupling rod can contaminate a clean needle. In addition, because the fastening nut must be slipped over the needle and tightened down over the coupling rod, the needle can become contaminated merely from being handled during attachment. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,988 to Chang entitled Eyebrow Tattooing Machine issued Apr. 10, 1990.
It is known to provide a needle coupler between the needle and the applicator device drive mechanism. Rather than being directly attached to a drive mechanism, the needle is inserted into the needle coupler, which in turn is attached to the drive mechanism. The needle coupler holds the needle in place with a friction fit. Such an arrangement permits the drive parts that come into direct contact with the needle to be cleaned using acceptable sanitizing procedures or to be disposed of. The needle itself, however, still must be handled during attachment, providing an opportunity for contamination. In addition, inserting needles into the needle coupler can, over time, reduce the secureness of the friction fit. The needle coupler must then be replaced.
From the discussion above, it should be apparent that there is a need for an integrated needle that can be easily decoupled from a permanent pigment applicator device and that can be easily removed during normal operation and cleaned, such as in an autoclave, or disposed of, without reducing needle secureness. The present invention satisfies this need.